


Bumbleby Week Day 1

by GazelleofParadise



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Bumbleby - Freeform, Crack-ish, F/F, F/M, Lots of blushing, Misunderstandings, Weiss the wingwoman, blushing bees, did i mention soft bees, is this a proposal, pining dumbasses, poor Weiss worked so hard, right after vol 7, you can take the dynamic between ruby weiss and penny in any way you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazelleofParadise/pseuds/GazelleofParadise
Summary: * checks notes*  Uh yes, Bumbleby Week is almost over and I am posting Day 1. But I couldn't resist writing this when I got the idea so take it from my hands and enjoy it please :)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Bumbleby Week Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware I am late to Bumbleby Week but I got a rough idea on what I wanted to do with given topics so even if it may take long I decided to write them. Hopefully you will enjoy them. There is no beta in this fic and I am not from an English speaking country . I apologize for any and all mistakes beforehand. Please enjoy!

** Day 1 Blake’s Ring **

After everything that happened everyone was on edge. Tension in the air could be cut with a knife.  It all happened so fast.  Noone spoke a word for a long while .

At the end of the day they had to regroup, find some shelter and make a plan. What they were supposed to plan was scary. A plan had to be made to beat an unbeatable foe. Now closer and more real than ever.

They managed to find  remainings of a building to stay for the night at last. It had to do. Every one of them collapsed on the floor. Team JNR was huddled up together on the far corner whereas Team RWBY lay down on their backs nearer to the  enterance . Ruby and Weiss were hugging Penny just like they did on the aircraft they used to get here. Yang and Blake found themselves pressed close together. They were both staring at the ceiling a million things running on their minds.

Blake awkwardly cleared her throat to say something, anything but nothing came out. She quietly reached for Yang’s hand. Tentative and unsure. Remnants of doubt resurfacing again. Her fingertips slowly touched the back of firecracker’s hand, asking for permission with no words. Yang’s eyes were closed as she took Blake’s hand in hers , gripping tightly but still gentle. Desperate in order to try and ground herself. This  _ thing  _ between them bubbled under the surface calling for attention. They needed to talk. About what, Blake didn’t know. All she knew was they needed to but now was not the right time. _ If there could ever be a right time _ , thought the cat- faunus scoffing at herself. Still this urgency to be closer to her partner grew each day and she was not sure how much longer she could hold herself back from just kissing Yang. 

_ Oh Gods, I want to kiss Yang.  _ The revelation of this need to just do that shocked her. Slightly turning her head to the side Blake watched Yang breath in and out. Her eyes still closed hiding two lavender gems from the world. Getting courageous from the warmth spreading to her arm through their interlocked fingers she scooted closer and landed a soft kiss on Yang’s cheek. A slow smile appeared on blonde huntress’s face. She barely cracked one eye open to look at Blake.

“Goodnight Yang” whispered Blake softly, her voice heavy yet warm with a thousand unspoken words.

Yet it looked like Yang understood them all cause her voice was just as warm as she replied with “Goodnight partner” and gave her fingers a squeeze.

_ A kiss on the cheek will have to do _ , thought Blake to herself,  _ for now.  _

As the last traces of adrenaline left her blood stream exhaustion caught up to her leading Blake into the lands of dreams.

  


  


  


Next  morning they woke up to the news from  Pietro and Maria. Ruby told them to get ready so they could leave.

“ Pietro has intel on where Uncle  Qrow might be taken. We should leave guys.” Ruby’s shoulders seemed to be weighted down with what she found out just yesterday. The bright light in her eyes that always sat there was now dimmed making her look older than a  17 year old girl. 

Yang understood the pain behind yesterdays revelation. Summer was her mom too but she had to be strong for Ruby, now more than ever. She was walking behind Blake heading towards the door when something gold and glittery rolling on the floor caught her eye. _ It’s probably Blake’s _ , Yang thought.

She got down on one of her knees to pick it up and give it back to her partner. Just as she was about call her name a squeal reached her ears followed by an excited shout.

“ Oh my Gods! Ruby, come here. It’s finally happening!”

Weiss’s face was filled with uncontained joy.

“What is it Weiss?” said Ruby as her voice drew closer.

“Three years invested in being a  wingwoman for these two and it is finally paying off!”

“What are you ta-. Oh! Yang! I knew you liked Blake but don’t you think this a little  too,,, fast?” Ruby’s confused tone left  it’s place to curiosity.

“ Oh shut it you dolt! The heart wants what it wants. With everything going on  _ this  _ is just what I needed!” Weiss was holding on to Ruby’s left arm now after flicking her on the forehead.

“Go on Yang, pretend we didn’t interrupt” Silver haired huntress waved her hands in an encouraging way.

Yang was still in a state of shock staring at Weiss.  _ Has she lost her damn mind? Just what is she implying?  _ Yang for the life of her couldn’t understand what was going on. Then her gaze turned to what she was holding,  _ Is this a freaking ring!?,  _ to how she was kneeling on one knee and at last to Blake who turned around when she heard the noise Weiss made in excitement.  _ Weiss thinks I’m p-proposing!?  _ Blood __ rushed to her face making her resemble a fresh tomato. Her partner was not in a better state. Blake was blushing so  hard , her face could rival Ruby’s cape. Her eyes were wide, eyebrows raised high and her cat ears were pointing towards Yang in interest.

“I told you there was more going on between them Ren! Huh! I am right, you know _ as always _ .” Nora’s loud exclamation snapped Blake out of the stupor she was in. She cleared her throat awkwardly and reached for the ring in Yang’s hand.

“That’s actually, um, my ring.” she said in a timid voice and put it back into her pocket.

Yang was even more shocked if that was even possible. With the ring gone from between her fingers she got up in a haste.

“Y-you have a ring!  Wha -why!?” Yang screamed with a cracked voice. As Blake took a breath in to answer her another voice butted in.

“To propose to her girlfriend of course Yang! Come on! Keep up! You can’t ruin this for me! I can’t take another moment of you pining after each other.” Weiss’s desperate cry could probably be heard by Salem at this point.

“But we are not dating!” Yang practically yelled.

“You are not!?” 

Everyone in the room turned to Jaune. Sweet Jaune who couldn’t understand Weiss was not interested in him in their first year, naïve Jaune who couldn’t realise Pyrrha had feelings for him. That Jaune who now had a crestfallen expression on his face.

“But we were all rooting for you.” 

Ren nodded his head in agreement beside him and put a comforting hand on Jaune’s shoulder.

Blake couldn’t take any more of this, whatever this was.

“If I may speak, yes the ring is mine, no I’m not proposing to Y-yang,” she was a blushing mess as she quickly stole a look at her partner and then continued “as we are not, uhm, dating.”

_ Was that disappointment on Yang’s face? They really needed to have that talk. _

_ “ _ But thank you so much for letting us know how invested you are in our love lives, I guess. And Weiss, please get a grip.”

Before Weiss could reply the infamous Grimm Ripper appeared at the door. 

“If you are done with your teenage drama we need to move, now.” Maria said and muttered under her breath “There is never a dull moment with these kids.” She turned around and headed outside.

Ruby and Penny started dragging a demoralized Weiss by her arms all the while she was complaining.

“Three years! I worked hard for three years! My  arms built muscles from all the pushing them towards each other. And they are not even dating!? What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean? You don’t make heart eyes at someone you are not dating.”

Jaune and Ren followed the trio. Nora turned to Blake and Yang. She looked from one pair of golden eyes to other pair of lavender as if she was contemplating something then she sighed.

“Look guys. I think this whole theatre play we just had  is more than enough proof how  _ obvious _ it is you care about each other. And I know for sure that you are more than aware you like one another.  Sure you need to talk with all the stuff you’ve been through but my advice to you, with the threat of dead looming over our heads, don’t deny yourselves the happiness you both deserve. Okay?” Last okay was more a statement than a question.

Nora’s soft little speech shifted something in them. They found themselves staring at each other. When their gaze broke Nora was already gone.

“So, that was awkward.” Blake stated quietly.

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Yang held Blake’s hand as a mischievous smile appeared on her face. “But Ms. Belladonna, I can’t believe you are so eager to put a ring on it before even asking me out. I mean I can’t blame you but-” Her sentence ended in giggles as Blake started hitting Yang’s  shoulder with her free hand.

“You jerk! I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for carrying that ring on me. You are insufferable Xiao Long!”

“But you love me.” slipped before Yang could stop herself.

“Yeah, I do, I really do.” replied Blake shyly, looking through her eyelashes bashfully. 

Yang couldn’t help the grin spreading her face. 

“ So about that talk”

“ Hurry your asses up! We don’t have all day!” yelled Maria interrupting their little moment.

“Not now.”

“Not now. But definitely later. By the way I love you too Miss Belladonna.”

A warmth spread from her chest to her whole body making her feel tingly. Now it was Blake’s turn to grin like a mad person.

“I swear to Gods if you started making out in there after ruining my plans for your  wedding I’ll release my Arma  Gigas’s furry upon you both!” yelled Weiss.

“ No you won’t if you want to be invited let alone be a bridesmaid Ice Queen!” 

“Yang!” Blake was sure she was going to faint with all the blood rushing to her head. Even if Yang was joking to think she may marry Yang one day was,  _ not now _ , she said to herself, _ not now but someday. _ Someday was better than never and it was more than what she thought she could ever have. 

Blake started tugging Yang by force towards the group as her  doofus of a partner kept laughing at the expense of Weiss. Blake couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have this amazing woman love her back. Yang snorted through her laughing.  _ Still a dumbass though, my dumbass. _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed it. This was written very quickly so please have mercy on me :'D  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I am planning to have a continuation of this one with other days prompts so look out for that. Even though I don't know when that will be. Also my twitter is @supercorpluver if you wanna talk. Have a good day :D


End file.
